Beginers Info
Welcome New Trainer! Welcome to the world of Pokemon the Trading Card Game Online, or PTCGO for short. In order to play the game, you must sign up for a Trainer account and download the client at http://www.pokemontcg.com/download Please check some common FAQs brought to you by the PTCGO staff. This wiki page was made to help introduce you on accessing various functions through the client being used at this time! So let's get started! YATTA! You may be wondering what to do first. It is understandable that you are confused when you first play on PTCGO. Should you go off and fight? Make a deck? Trade? Well, lets go through some of the items: 'Challenging NPCs (Non-Player Characters) and Players' First, click the play button as shown. Upon clicking, you'll come across three choices: 'Trainer Challenge' This is where you challenge NPCs (aka AIs intelligence). Some bonuses in completing the trainer challenges includes obtaining free booster packs! 'Selecting a League ( & earning booster packs)' There are three leagues present: gold league, platinum league and the city championship. You can select the difficulty of the NPCs in these leagues from either Beginner, Intermediate, Hard or Expert. The harder the difficulty, the more points you earn through battling an opponent. Why is this information important? If you get at least 30,000 points against a trainer (4 stars on the "Total Trainer Score" bar), you unlock a free random booster pack. Completing the trainer score challenge in each league will get you 3 additional packs per league. As with all free in-game giveaway, the cards you get are locked. 'Available Decks' Unfortunately, there is a limited number of decks available initially: Black & White - Red/Blue/Green. These decks are the latest rotated decks; players present before this rotation may have unlocked the Basic RGB decks which, as noted, is no longer available to new players. If you buy or redeem a deck from the PTCGO store, these deck may be available as one of your options against the NPC! ''Unlocking the deck As you may see, these initial decks are not initially present when you are making a custom deck. In order to unlock these decks, which you can use the cards to make your own custom deck, you must beat a certain number of NPCs - typically 11 unique opponents - with that specific deck. Each time you beat a unique opponent with a "locked" deck, the deck will swap out a card. Once you get the reach the maximum unlock value (typically 11), these deck will now be available in the Deck Management section (which is mentioned later). 'Versus Mode' There are three opponent options here: 'Practice Battle' You face off against an NPC based on the difficulty you chose. The play type can only be se as Unlimited which maens any type of deck can be used. 'Player vs Player' 'Friend Battle' 'Tournament Mode''' This option is currently disabled. It is planned to be in a beta release soon, which you can read some of the forum entries by staff members here and here, Challenging Players Making a Deck Obtaining Cards, Coins, Decks! Trading Making Friends In the chatroom, there are some terminology that may confuse you. Please see the Chatting page :)